Silver Beat
by Rhaide AND Souichirou-chan
Summary: Kagura brought home something or rather someone at Yorozuya. Who could it be? It can be some Casanova main lead guy from some shoujo manga.


A GINTAMA AND SKIP BEAT CROSS OVER?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE WORLD!

But unfortunately my dear readers, I had already made it possible. This burning passion in my heart that I feel for my two OTPs, RenKyoko and OkiKagu just won't leave me alone. So I really just had to write this fic! Seriously, I don't even know if there's a single soul out there who would read this fanfic, but well, it's really fun doing this. Hahahaha! Now my fangurl heart is satisfied!

P.S. I still haven't grasped Ren, Kyoko and Shou's character that much so,uhhh….please forgive the OOC-ness.

* * *

"I'm hooooome!"Kagura greeted as she casually opened the sliding doors as though she's the sole owner of the house.

"Welcome back." Gintoki, the real owner of this property, replied in a lazed manner as usual as he faintly waved his hand.

The naturally permed guy was still busy reading his Jump; lying his back comfortably on the couch. He didn't even bother to look at the person who just arrived. He just knew it was Kagura. He could hear footsteps nearing him; footsteps that belonged to a human and a monstrous dog. Kagura was, after all, the one in-charge of giving her pet,Sadaharu, a walk today.

She had almost reached her bedroom (cabinet), when she paused for a bit and looked back at her care taker, "Ah. Gin-chan. I brought something Sadaharu picked up from the trash."

"I bet it's something that humongous dog of yours accidentally ate in the middle of the road." He scratched his permed head, and continued, "GEH. Just throw that away." and slowly raised his head towards Kagura, "He must've already covered that with his poo—"

There was a human. Yeah,positive. That was a real genuine authentic human specie of male gender, on Sadaharu's back, hanging like a sack of rice. The so-called human was not moving. He is immobile. No movements at all. His upper and lower extremities were dangling limply from Sadaharu's back. And at that 'human's' head, there was this awfully familiar crimson fluid more liquefied than a poop dripping down the floor.

"K-Kagura-chaaaan~?" Gintoki asked in a sweet yet trembling with fear voice, "T-this is just a d-d-dream, right? That is just hallucination, r-r-right? Ahh…."

Sakata Gintoki then started to laugh desperately; a laugh that was obviously forced to come out from his mouth.

"Ah-Ahah…ahhaha…Ahahahahaha….This can't do. I must be reading Jump too much."

Now he was in an upright position, facing Kagura as he slowly pointed Sadaharu.

"I mean….there's no way in hell a bleeding corpse is riding Sadaharu's back,right? Right?" then he started walking towards the red head girl, holding her shoulders, " You won't murder some random guy from the street and bring home the evidence, right? RIGHT?" he asked nervously, as he started shaking her lightly.

She just looked up to Gin, "Eh? Gin-chan, what are you talking about? "then pointed Sadaharu's back,"This is Sadaharu's new chew toy."

"Ah..haha…I-I see…c-chew toy…Chew toy it is. Yes, yes. That explains everything." He nodded to himself, with still a bit of reluctance.

Kagura then walked towards the said 'chew toy', "I wonder if it's broken, it was just moving a while ago."

"Eh? Moving? Should a chew toy be moving?"

"Hell yeah! It even talked to me! But then Sadaharu came and bit its head, then that crimson liquid started gushing from him, like a real blood. Cool, right?"

A vein popped in his temple and that ended Gin's composure, "'Cool,right?''MY ASS! IT IS A REAL BLOOD COZ THAT'S A FREAKING HUMAN, YOU DUMBASS! OI KAGURA! Just throw that away and make sure there won't be any evidence left!"

"No way Gin-chan! It's my gift for Sadaharu! You should even be happy that he would stop using your head as a chew toy!"

"Now it is my fault?! Listen Kagura, you don't need to worry about Gin-san. Gin-san is so great and he is the main character so a little bit of blood is fine by me, okay? And besides, the mangaka has already forgotten about that."

"But Sadaharu just won't let it go, Gin-chan."

"Then do something you useless owner!Ahhhh! This is bad! What if the police started finding that person then saw the evidence in our house? What if I'm brought to jail!? UGGGH!Gintama is done for! There's no main character anymore!"

"But you already went to jail before, right? What's the difference with it?"

"Haiiiii…..Thank you very much for reminding our readers, but THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE! This is MURDER, Kagura-chaaaaan! MURDEEEEERRRRR!"

Shinpachi, who just finished cleaning the kitchen, was now heading towards the living room.

"Mou…Gin-san, What have you been shouting for? You're disturbing the neighbor—" then saw the reason of this predicament, "WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT?! WHO THE HELL DID THIS?! "

"Heh. Shinpachi, you already saw it too huh?" Gintoki said, "Don't worry, we're all in this together. Didn't I tell you, the Yorozuya family shares the sadness, happiness and even…murder cases?"

"Oi. Something's wrong with that statement, and why the hell are you using that line now?!" Shinpachi retorted.

But Gin just ignored him, "Yosh! Kagura! Go get a shovel!"

"Hai. Shovel." Kagura spoke,handing over the shovel.

"Oi! You're not planning on burying him, are you?"

"Nah. We're just going to hide him somewhere….beneath the soil."

"OI! That's just the same!"

"Then what do you want us to do?! You want us to rot in jai—"

A feint groan was then heard, the body in Sadaharu's back slowly raised his head as he held it, "Where a—"

"HORYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kagura then kicked his head while Gintoki hit it with the shovel.

"CHOTTOOOOOO! YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The guy was now peacefully resting on the couch, with the Yorozuya trio encircling him. Thanks to Shinpachi's intervention, he was already properly mended; the bleeding on his head was temporarily stopped with the use of bandages wrapped around his head. Thankfully, he is still breathing properly.

The trio was now staring intently at him, scrutinizing his features.

"Hey….Somehow, he looked familiar." Gintoki said then continued, "I think it's that shoujo manga called _Leap Beat. _You know, that main lead guy from there._"_

"Ohhh! You're right Gin-san! He resembled him somehow! If I remember it correctly his name is R…..r….Ren Tsuruga-san? " Shinpachi added, "Maa….But it's not like someone from a completely different anime would be here, right?"

"Yeah. And besides that guy's from a different publication. There's no way Jump would let him here."

Kagura was supporting her head with her palm, looking so lazily at the guy in the couch and casually said, "But he is really _THE _Ren Tsuruga." She raised her head a bit, "And it's _Skip Beat, _Gin-chan."

It was then a copy of Hana to Yume magazine with the cover of _Skip Beat, _conveniently lying on the floor was hastily picked up by Gin. He was staring intently at the cover then to the guy in the couch over and over again; same with Shinpachi.

Brown hair with bangs unequally parted from each other, that reached the whole of his neck; check. Dangerously pointed chin, check. Celebrity like clothes that is exactly the same in the cover, check. And lastly, those deliciously toned chest muscles and 6 pack-abs that only the author's X-ray (coughPERVERTEDcough) vision could see, CHECK.

_IT REALLY IS THE REAL REN TSURUGA! _Gin and Shinpachi shouted in their minds; with eyes covered in complete darkness.

Gintoki held the book tighter, and with all the strength he had; threw it away outside the window, until it was completely out of sight.

"What the hell was that for, Gin-chan!?" Kagura shouted, "I haven't even read that!"

"OIIIII! I should be the one asking you that! What the hell are you doing bringing that guy here?! I thought he was just some random guy! He's from that famous shoujo manga! And we're a shounen manga! Those are two completely different worlds, you know?! It's like bringing Star*sh into Sh*ngek* no Ky*jin then they'd become 'Idol Titans!' You don't want Titans performing Maj* Lov* 2000%, do you?!"

"Uhhh..Gin-san, I think that was completely unrelated." Shinpachi interrupted.

She picked her nose, "But Gin-chan, this is a Gintama and Skip Beat cross over after all. Blame the author, not me."

"Oi. Will you stop breaking the fourth wall?!" Shinpachi said, then he sighed, "Kagura-chan, if you knew this all along, you should've told us, you know."

"I just realized it when I remembered that this is a Gintama and Skip Beat cross over."

"Oi. I told you to stop that already. Gin-san, this is bad, you know. He is after all one of the main characters there, right? We should be able to bring him back to his world ASAP, or things would be bad for that manga." Then saw Gintoki, "Uhhh…Gin-san, what exactly are you doing?"

And there he was, standing in front of the desk in the middle of Yorozuya, trying his best to fit his head or maybe even his body to the mid-drawer as though there was still something else beyond the drawer.

"Isn't it obvious, Shinpachi?" he replied, with his head still inside the drawer, "I'm trying to find 'Anywhere Door'!"

"How the hell should I know that?! That's a drawer, Gin-san! And where can you even find 'Anywhere Door' here! This is not Dora*mon you know!" Shinpachi retorted.

Gintoki just ignored his retorts, "We should throw that guy there before he wakes up! Then no one would know that we stole and moreover injured one of the main characters in Skip Beat!"

"OIIII!THAT'S JUST MEAN,GIN-SAN! You're the lowest!"

There was no luck with the mid-drawer, so he tried the ones on the left.

"S-shut up! You're voice is too loud! It might wake him up—"

Kagura then interrupted, "Gin-chan. He's awake."

Gin slammed the drawer with all his strength to close it, then raised his head and confirmed that he was really awake, with the best he can he greeted, "H-h-hi there." With waterfalls of sweat dripping to his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Things have now calmed down. The Yorozuya trio, except Shinpachi, was now sitting on the couch across Ren Tsuruga. He was sitting elegantly, with his elongated legs crossed in a manly manner and both his hands were placed on his lap.

Shinpachi then arrived from the kitchen. He was holding a tray with snacks and cups of tea on it. He came towards Ren's direction and cautiously brought a cup of tea on the table, in front of him. Indeed, it was done in a careful manner, but Shinpachi's shaking hands had failed him miserably. Almost half of the tea was left in the cup.

"P-p-p-p-p-please…enjoy the t-t-t-t-tea." He said after the cup had successfully landed on the table.

With the most dazzling and gentlemanly smile, he spoke with too much sincerity in his voice, "Thank you very much."

Even a guy like Shinpachi had his heart beating so fast with that dangerous smile of his. The glasses guy hastily sat beside Gintoki before placing the remaining cups and snacks on the table; which Kagura gluttonously consumed right away.

"Stupid! Why are you being nervous?!" Gin whispered to Shinpachi; only audible to themselves.

"After all the things we have done to him, how can I not be nervous?!" Shinpachi replied.

"Just pretend like nothing happened! Watch me, Pattsuan."

The leader of Yorozuya then shifted his right leg to his left. Both elbows were placed on his lap, as he joined his fingers and rested his chin there.

"So, Tsuruga-san. Do you remember anything before you came here?" he asked.

Gintoki reached for his strawberry milk carton with his right hand, not changing his position from a while ago. As he raised the said beverage, its contents were spilling to all places because of the excessive trembling of his hands.

"OIII! You're just as nervous as hell, Gin-san!" Shinpachi whispered.

"I-it can't be help, Shinpachi! If he remembers everything then things might get ugly, you know?!"

"Hmmmm…." Ren started.

Thus stopping the small argument arousing from the two guys, they were now staring at the guy in front of them.

"Actually…." He continued as he looked back at the trio,"I don't remember anything. Not even my name, or my age or where I came from." He answered with full honesty and innocence.

Gintoki, who treasured his strawberry milk more than anyone else, is now having a waterfall of the said liquid from his mouth down to the floor. He just threw up every single drop he drank from that cherished carton.

"Forget about bringing him back to Skip Beat! He doesn't even remember that he came from there!" Shinpachi whispered.

"Oi. This is bad, Shinpachi! This is really bad! I did want him to forget a bit, but not the whole thing about himself!"Gintoki replied, "Oi Kagura! Just what did you do to him?!" he said as he shook Kagura's shoulder who was busy eating sukonbu.

"He still had his memory intact when I saw him a while ago, he even asked me…"

"_Excuse me. But have you seen this girl in the picture? *shows Kyoko's picture* I was just with her a while ago. And maybe you could tell me something about this pl__—__"_

"Then Sadaharu bit his head afterwards." She replied, in an uncaring tone.

Gintoki then violently shook shoulders, "THEN IT IS THAT MONSTROUS DOG OF YOURS' FAULT! AHHHH! THIS IS THE WORST!"

"Like you're the one to talk! You hit his head with a shovel, you know?! Ugggh. Will that manga be fine with the main lead guy forgetting about everything?!"

"I-it's okay. They can just use the excuse, '_ Even though my memories were tampered with, I kept falling in love... with you all over again.__No matter how many times I'm reborn. I'll keep falling in love with you. I suppose that it's simply fate.__So is that okay then? And as I'm reborn, I'll fall in love with you over and over I'll keep falling in love with..._.' Then he'd die and the end!"

"AS IF! What the hell is with that fast paced end?! Why did you even kill him?! And that's from Cod* Geas*, right?!"

"Wait, I think I remember something." Ren spoke once again.

"R-really? That's good to hear, Tsuruga-san!" Shinpachi replied right away.

"So, what is it?" Gintoki added.

He rested his chin on his interconnected fingers,"I remembered that…"

He stared at the three, Gin and Shinpachi were giving their full attention on his next words.

"..….I MUST KILL FUWA SHOU." A brief glance of hatred filled with murderous intent was sent to them, that gave chills to their spine.

Yes, it was the short-lived awakening of Demon Lord Ren-sama, but afterwards, his gentlemanly expression returned to his face.

"OIIIIII! He's suddenly turning Skip Beat into a suspense-filled thriller manga!" Shinpachi whispered, "He may hate Fuwa Shou-san but not to the point that he would kill him! And why is it the only thing that he remembers?! It should be his love for Kyoko-san, ne? ne?"

"Ohhh..I see, then it should, 'No matter how many times (abbreviated) I will keep on killing and killing you.' Indeed, it is really original." Gintoki said.

"Forget about being original! Skip Beat's not that type of manga, Gin-san!"

Unaware of the silent squabble between the two men, Ren continued, "But seriously…. I don't even know who that Fuwa Shou is."

"Ahhh….ahahahhahaha….You can just forget about him, Tsuruga-san. Must be your imagination." Shinpachi said_. Wait. Isn't he a bit bothered about that 'kill' thing?_

He just smiled, "Yeah, I think so." Then continued, "By the way, I still haven't known your names. Maybe you could introduce yourselves to me?"

"Ahhhh! Hahahahaha…W-we just got carried away. S-sorry." Gintoki said, he wiped his hand to his kimono and reached out to Ren,"I'm Sakata Gintoki, the owner of this apartment and the leader of Yorozuya." Then shook hands with him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ren replied.

"And I'm Shimura Shinpachi, you could say I am working under Gin-san." He timidly said as he shook hands with Ren.

Ren replied with a smile.

"Oi Kagura! It's your turn!" Gintoki nudged her.

Kind of being aware of the situation, she licked her fingers, wiped them into her Chinese dress and extended her hand to Ren, "I'm Kagura, the cutest heroine in Jump. And I was the one who saved you a while ago."

"Save my ass! You were the main reason of his problem!" Gin whispered to Kagura.

"So what?! At least I didn't abandon him!" she replied.

"Then I guess, I owe you a lot Kagura-chan." Ren said, smiling at Kagura, "By the way, what happened to me? How did I end up here?"

Gin and Shinpachi's sweat were dripping continuously to their faces, while Kagura was just staring innocently at Ren.

"Oi! What do we tell him?! " Shinpachi asked.

"How the hell would I know! Oi Kagura! Just think of something believable!" Gintoki said.

"You're gonna lie to him!?"

"It's fine. He has amnesia, he would believe whatever we tell him!"

"I don't know, but you were already bleeding when I saw you. Maybe it's that Fuwa Shou's fault." She said straight forwardly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING, YOU STUPID BRAT?! You're making things worse!" Gin said.

Ren replied, "I see. Then maybe I should really try finding that person called, 'Fuwa Shou' to help me regain my memories." _AND KILL HIM._

"S-somehow, I just heard his thoughts, and he seemed to be thinking about something dangerous." Shinpachi whispered.

"M-maa,maa….T-tsuruga-san, we still have no information about that Fuwa Shou, s-so maybe we can just set him aside." Gin said, to calm down the atmosphere.

"Eh? O-okay. I understand." _Tch._

"He just 'tch-ed' right?! Just how much does he want to kill him when he doesn't even rememnber him?!" Shinpachi retorted.

"Well, killing aside…" Ren continued.

"Oi. He just said 'killing' nonchalantly. This is bad. Oi. Did he hit his head that hard that his personality is changing dramatically?!" Gin said.

"Maybe you could tell me something about myself, and about this place too." He pleaded.

Having the most common sense in the group, Shinpachi decided to be the one to answer his inquiry, "Hmmmm….we are currently in Edo, Tsuruga-san. You actually kind of live here, though in your world this is called Tokyo. And also, there are differences with our situations since you came from a different dimension. "

"Ohhhh…So that's why we don't have the same animation." He replied.

"Eh? Did he just say 'animation?' Where the hell did he get that?! You didn't mention anything about animes and stuffs, right?!" Gin reacted, "How come he only remembers completely unnecessary things?!"

The chocolate haired guy took another sip in his cup of tea. He rested his back on the couch as he silently drank every last drop of it.

"Ne Ren-chan." Kagura spoke.

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"Do you want to recover your memories and go back home?"

Without any noise, he laid down the cup on the table, he smiled faintly at Kagura, "Of course I'd love to. It's too inconvenient not to know anything about yourself. And I have the feeling that I'm missing something very important ever since I woke up."

"Yosh!" Kagura shouted as she stood up, "Just leave it to us, Yorozuya! We'll do everything for money!"

"Eh? Are you sure? But I don't even have money in me."

"Don't worry, you're rich. You could pay us after you remember everything."

"Wai— Kagura-chan! What are you saying?! Do you even know how to bring back his memories?!" Gin asked.

She sat down beside Gintoki, "We could just give him the same impact when he hit his head!" she confidently said.

"AS IF THAT WOULD WORK! He may even lose something more important than memories this time!"

"Then let him read the whole Skip Beat from start until the latest chapter."

"OIIIII! That would ruin the whole plot of Skip Beat if he would know things more than what his memories had!"

"But Gin-chan, don't you want to help him? We're kind of responsible for him, right?"

"More like we caused him trouble. Uggh…"Gintoki scratched his permed head, "It can't be helped."

He stretched out his hand towards Ren Tsuruga, "The Yorozuya accepts the job, Tsuruga-san."

"Thank you very much, Yorozuya. "

He tilted and gave a more dazzling smile than a while ago, that there were even flowers and sparkles flying towards them. Maybe even bits of pheromones were emitted. Gintoki took off his hands from him.

"S-shinpachi. W-why is my heart beating so fast? That's a guy, right? Is he trying to seduce even us guys? Oi. This is weird you know. I don't swing that way!" Gintoki complained.

"I don't know Gin-san! There's really something about his smile!"

"It can't be helped. He is after all the hailed number 1 'Most Desired Bachelor' in Japan. Girls and even guys adore him."

"Hah. And so what? Just to tell him, Gin-san is also number 1 in 'Recochoku Valentine Anime Character Survey: Anime Characters I Want to Give Chocolates' in Japan, and swept all bishounens from other animes! And even in 3D, everyone wants me!"

"Uhhh…Gin-san, you may not know this but Ren Tsuruga-san's 3D version is…..Siwo* from Sup*r Juni*rs."

Gintoki had the same lazy eyes once again, "Well I guess giving him the same impact won't be that bad."

"OIIII! YOU WANNA KILL HIM!? Gin-san, you shouldn't take it personally!"

"Shut up Daisuke Sakaguchi!"

"Oi! You're taking it out on me—"

_*DOOR BELL RINGS*_

"Oi answer the door, Shinpachi! It's your only worth in fanfictions!" Gin said.

"Since when did that become my role?!" he retorted.

_*DOOR BELL RINGS*_

"Yeeeessss. Coming!" Shinpachi shouted.

He opened the door, "Yes? What can we do for y—"

On the other side of the door, was Hijikata and Sougo, together with a petite girl having a short orange fly away hair wearing that demonic bright pink uniform that once seen would always be burned into your mind.

Hijikata spoke, "Oi Yorozuya. We have a job for you."

* * *

Ughhh. Dammit. Why can't I make my fanfics shorter?! B-but they were all so noisy! And it just somehow turned into a riot. And sorry if this chapter is full of dialogues only. I promise you the next chapters…would just be the same! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!

So, uhhhh…..I don't know how long will this fanfic be, but let's all hope that it would only be 3 chapters and I can't promise any fast updates. Ahahahaha **llllorzlllll**

Reviews are very very much appreciated.

P.S. sorry for the errors this was made hurriedly =A=


End file.
